


Three Sentence Fics

by mightbeanasshole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multi, References to Drugs, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of three sentence fic prompts (make a request at horrificsmut.tumblr.com/ask -- or just leave me a comment!). Pairing/prompt in chapter name. Warnings and characters updated as more are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Micheoff + a personal reward

> **Geoff watches as Michael fights his way to the top of some sort of competition and then gives him his own personal reward**

Michael has been whining insufferably about the even point spread in this season of “GO!”—both in the office and behind closed doors—pressing his mouth into a frown and complaining that they’re all too evenly matched, that no one is ever going to win and it’s going to drag on forever without a reward.

After weeks of his bitching, Geoff finally cracks, promising with a determined look at Michael in the passenger seat of his car that the next time Michael wins an episode, Geoff will give him his _own personal and private reward_ —after hours.

The following day, after Michael wins the next “GO!” challenge, he spends the afternoon half stiff and full of restless energy, his knee bobbing, his mind a catalogue of depraved and wonderful acts, unable to wipe the smirk off his face every time Geoff catches his eye with a knowing glance.

And that night, the steak that Geoff proudly serves him as his own personal and private reward is so perfectly and lovingly prepared that Michael can only stay half mad.

 

 


	2. Myan + teasing

> **ryan + michael + teasing**

Michael has never been able to sort out when Ryan is joking and when he’s being serious, so when he starts talking during a Let’s Play about a three way with himself, Michael, and Gavin, Michael treads lightly.

“I don’t think I could honestly deal with the sounds that moron would make in bed,” Michael says, skirting the issue, knowing that they’re recording and not sure, exactly, how to deal with the fact that he’s equal parts intrigued and horrified by the proposition, ignoring Ryan’s knee pressing against his own as they crowd around the monitor.

But later on, when Ryan corners him outside, using the weight of his body to press Michael up against a wall, mumbling low into Michael’s ear about how he’s right, about how he wouldn’t want Gavin to drown out whatever sounds Michael was planning to make very shortly, Michael begins to sort out the fact that the older man is, in fact, frighteningly serious.

 

 


	3. Micheoff + shotgunning

> **micheoff + shotgunning !!**

To say that the New Year’s party got out of control quickly would be an understatement, but it’s all in good fun and when everyone wakes up the next day, there may be a few strange bedfellows—but no crashed cars, no smashed houseplants.

Lindsay, fresh from the kitchen with two open beers, zeroes in on her husband, sitting on a worn loveseat next to Geoff—who appears to be taking a deep drag from a joint—and her eyes widen as Geoff turns to his employee, grabbing Michael by the back of his curls, and guides him into an open-mouthed kiss before exhaling deeply into the other man’s mouth.

Without a word, Lindsay passes the second beer to Griffon, who nods gravely at her. “Get the fucking video camera, Lindsay.”


	4. Genderbent!Michael + Ray + shaving

> **shaving + raychael BUT with a girl!Michael.**

From the first night one of them stayed over, Michael and Ray have been fascinated by each other’s morning routine--the small domestic peek it gives each partner into the other one’s life.

Michael will catch Ray sometimes, watching her from the edge of the bed as she washes her face and starts to apply makeup in careful, practiced motions--and she notices with amusement that Ray holds his breath whenever she applies one perfect stroke of winged eyeliner, and then another, with a steady skill that Ray regards like a special brand of witchcraft.

Michael finds herself rapt, too, watching Ray’s efficient movements as he lays thick smears of shaving cream onto his face and then scrapes the stubble away with a sharp razor, humming to himself when he’s in a good mood as he contorts his face this way and that to get every last patch, and Michael revels in the small sounds of each stroke, of Ray’s contented nonsense noises at the bathroom sink.

 

 


	5. Raychael + sleeping with your best friend

> **Raychael again. Sleeping with your best friend (take that how you will)**

The transition from friends to lovers had been so seamless that neither of them had ever thought to question it, not from the first time that delighted laughter and roughhousing devolved into a confident kiss, not from the first time that a night of video games became a night together, not from the first time that Michael started keeping spare clothes at Ray’s place, or the first time Ray simply assumed he’d be driven home by Michael after work.

It was the easiest relationship either of them had ever had, effortless and self-sustaining, just slipping your hand into your best friend’s and knowing that you were accepted, that you didn’t have to be anything other than yourself--and that was enough.

And on a Monday before work when they’re both still in bed, sleepy and half dreaming with sunshine streaming into the room already, Ray turns to Michael and rubs a hand across his own face, wondering where his glasses are, and catching Michael’s eye, the other man smiling back just to see his face in the morning, Ray says, “Did you ever think it would be like this--sleeping with your best friend?”


	6. Raychael + fancy dinner

> **Raychael + fancy dinner**

Michael’s gotten it in his head that he wants to take Ray out to a fancy restaurant for his birthday this year, and even though Ray would prefer takeout, he says yes because it’s a nice gesture, because Michael is _just too much_ sometimes with how over the top he gets, so Ray lets Michael make them reservations at some sort of ridiculous and exclusive American Classic Thai Mexican fusion joint that’s blowing up all over Yelp right now.

Ray feels like an idiot to be wearing a suit, like he’s about to go on a job interview or something or maybe take a family portrait at Sears, like it’s more costume than actual clothing, and in the pit of his stomach he worries that Michael will pull up outside to pick him up and feel utter disappointment at how awkward Ray looks in formal clothes.

When a knock finally comes, Ray throws his door open and there’s Michael looking sharp in his own suit, wicked smile plastered across his face, four Taco Bell bags strung along his arms, saying “Happy Birthday buddy! Fuck a fancy dinner, let’s eat.”


	7. Micheoff + Prince Charming

 

> **Micheoff + Prince Charming**

Getting Geoff out of bed on the weekends is like pulling fucking teeth--which really sucks considering the fact that today is the first crisp day in Austin this year with clear sunshine, a nice cool breeze and Michael is juttering around the apartment with nervous energy at 7 a.m., opening windows, taking deep whiffs of autumn air, really wanting Geoff to goddamn get up and get dressed because there’s just so much potential in such a beautiful day--and once he gets started whining at the other man, close in his face because Geoff just ignores him otherwise, Michael can’t stop-- _just fucking get up already._

“I really hate your stupid fucking face sometimes,” Geoff says, eyes still closed, pulling Michael into a kiss to shut him up, “and I want to see it every day. Preferably after 9 a.m.”

“Prince fucking Charming over here, ladies and gentlemen,” Michael says.


	8. Jackoff + high school AU

> **high school au with jackoff?**

Honestly, Jack and Geoff had  _really tried_ to work on their part of the history project—and it really wasn’t their fault, was it, that Burnie had gotten detention, couldn’t come over after school to work on the diorama like they’d planned, leaving the two of them alone.

They had  _really tried_ , setting out all of the supplies on the floor of Jack’s room, and it hadn’t been their fault that, without the third member of their group, they’d fallen into old habits, joking turning to roughhousing turning to a stolen kiss and a completely wasted evening (depending on how you looked at it).

“I swear to Christ the next time I get stuck in a group project with you two horny nerds, I’ll just go ahead and accept my F and not bother wasting energy on trying to accomplish anything,” Burnie says, throwing up his hands in homeroom, Geoff and Jack dissolving into laughter.


	9. Genderbent!Michael + Ray + jealousy

> **More girl!Michael + Raychael! Jealousy.**

It had been Michael’s idea to invite Lindsay into their bedroom and Ray had gone along with it without much thought--because, after all, isn’t that just the typical fantasy life, your girlfriend asking if she can share you with another girl?

But in reality, now, Ray isn’t sure if he’s made the right decision, watching from the foot of the bed as Lindsay straddles his half-drunk girlfriend, kissing her deeply and running a hand through her short auburn hair.

Don’t get him wrong--it’s a lovely sight, both of them in various states of undress, Michael moaning into the other woman’s mouth as Lindsay shifts her weight, grinding their hips--but seeing them together, trying to ignore his aching erection, makes Ray quickly feel like a third wheel--until Lindsay finally breaks the kiss, turns to Ray, and gives him a look that seems to say “come up here and help me make her fall apart.”


	10. Ryack + locked in a closet

> **Ryack and getting locked in closets.**

When Ray gets the weirdest text message from Jack on a lazy afternoon—something about coming to the storage closet down the hall and being discreet about it—he figures it must be an elaborate setup to some sort of weird joke or prank, so he takes his time before heading out of the Achievement Hunter office, finding a nice stopping point in his work before heaving out of his chair and padding down the hallway.

The closet is tiny—barely enough room for two people to stand inside in the dark, surrounded by tangles of old equipment that hasn’t yet been sorted through since the move—so Ray is shocked when he opens the door to reveal both Jack and Ryan, and the two practically fall out into the hallway, taking deep breaths.

“You have no idea how sweltering it gets in these closets Ray,” Ryan says, wiping sweat off his forehead and striding past Ray quickly towards the bathroom—but not before Ray catches the fact that the man has beard burn on his face, his neck—and Jack just shrugs when Ray shoots him a questioning look.


	11. Micheoff + broken AC

> **micheoff, AC isn't working on a 90 degree day**

Michael has hoped for a break in the weather for weeks now, but the Texas heat is relentless, holding him down and sweating him every time he has the audacity to walk outside of the crisp protection of air conditioning, denying him the slightest breeze or even a hint of rain--no clouds in the sky, summer heat unyielding and remorseless.

The AC sputters to a stop at 9 p.m. as Geoff and Michael are sitting on the couch, and both of them know immediately that they’ll be doomed to a sweltering night of sweating splotchy patterns into their bedsheets, even with all of the windows open, even with every ceiling fan whirring away at its highest setting--and they both abandon any hope of sleep that night.

But by 10 p.m. Michael doesn’t even mind the sweat dripping from the backs of his kneecaps or beading on his forehead as Geoff clutches his hips with both hands, pushing into him, the syncopated thrusts and shivers of orgasm overtaking both of them as the man swears and groans above him in the darkness.

 

 


	12. Micheoff + peaceful

It takes Geoff a month to convince Michael, finally, that they should go camping in March during spring break—Michael scoffing the entire time about how there’s no way they could drive far enough away to find a feasibly warm climate for tent camping and how he doesn’t want goddamn frostbite and how modern man has yet to make long underwear warm enough to make any part of that plan sound appealing.

And when they set off before sunrise on the first day of the break, car loaded up in hushed morning blackness, Michael pulls his beanie over his eyes and almost instantly falls asleep in the passenger seat of Geoff’s hatchback, and Geoff falls into the deep and silent rhythm of driving deserted backcountry roads, his heart opening up and soaring as the before-sunrise sky becomes indigo, purple, deep red, and then pink.

They arrive four hours later, Geoff parking and nudging a gently snoring Michael, whose breathing hitches when he sees the tiny cabin Geoff has booked them for the week, coming out of the haze of a dream to immediately curse loudly at Geoff for lying about primitive tent camping in the cold, silenced only as the man pulls him into a smiling kiss.


	13. Ramwood/Micheoff + head cold

Michael’s not sure at what point taking care of Geoff’s headcold became a competition, but it quickly degrades to a game of one-upsmanship, Ryan showing up on Friday with a carton of made-from-scratch chicken soup and blowing Michael’s store bought stuff completely out of the water.

Geoff is gracious about the whole thing, sniffling and smiling and insisting he appreciates both of them—but Michael catches Jack eating the soup he brought later in the break room.

On Monday, Michael has to admit defeat when Ryan comes in with a cold identical to Geoff’s, the man sneezing triumphantly and only smiling when Michael interrogates him about his weekend.


	14. Raychael + college

Michael  _definitely does not_  spend most of the first semester trying to come up with an excuse to talk to Ray—the J school freshman from the dorm’s first floor who Michael  _certainly hasn’t_  been stalking on social media and asking around about, whose class schedule he  _most definitely has not_  figured out via process of elimination.

Michael has not been following the news suddenly and brushing up on all sorts of current events on the off chance that he’ll share an elevator ride with Ray and be able to demonstrate his journalism knowledge, if that’s what you’re implying.

And it obviously  _does not impact Michael even a little bit at all_  when, in the second semester, Ray saunters into Michael’s computer science survey class, smiles warmly at him, and chooses—out of the entire 350-seat classroom—to sit next to Michael.


	15. Micheoff + spanking

Growing up, Michael didn’t understand the whole masochism thing—because what on earth could be appealing about someone demeaning you, tying you up—physically  _striking_ you even—what about that, exactly, would be a turn on for someone who isn’t completely sick in the head or healing from some sort of deeply-rooted emotional trauma?

But at 27, with all of the responsibilities of being an adult heaped on Michael’s shoulders, with all of the doubts at the edges of his consciousness, with his brutal schedule taking a relentless toll on his mind, his body, with everyone always all smiles, telling him he’s doing great, with a legion of fans who believe in him drowning out the negative comments—it begins to make sense to him: the many levels on which it is appealing, the fact that it goes beyond a turn on and into something with an emotional appeal, the humiliating comments delivered from the mouth of someone he actually loves and trusts, the complete visceral abandon of being bound, of being struck by someone stronger than him who he knows will never hurt him in a way that won’t heal—it begins to be all that he can think of in times of stress, the only release he can wrap his mind around as the world buzzes deafening around him.

And when he begs Geoff for that catharsis, the man can’t help but to give it to Michael—and more and more they find themselves together somewhere quiet, Geoff’s practiced, tattooed hands leaving hot red marks on Michael’s ass as he beats down blows as hard as the younger man can take, slaps and strikes the fleshiest parts of him until Michael’s crying and whimpering but uttering Geoff’s name instead of his safe word before crawling into Geoff’s lap, exhausted and shaking and sated in a way no orgasm can compare to, curling in to be praised and kissed softly, the world righting itself again, the weight of worry far away from the small shared space between their chests.


End file.
